boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Wedgies
Cartoon Network Wedgies, or just simply Wedgies, is a interstitial collection of 2-minute shorts created by Cartoon Network that used to air regularly in-between programs on Boomerang. The shorts of the collection also used to be available to watch on Cartoon Network's website. Unlike Cartoon Network Groovies and Cartoon Network Shorties which were based on existing Warner Bros. associated material, Cartoon Network Wedgies had completely new material created for the collection. List of Wedgies ''Nacho Bear'' : Main Article: Nacho Bear Nacho Bear centers on an orange bear and a green raccoon who are always after one single nacho chip and will stop at nothing to catch it. Nacho Bear won't settle for any other chip; he wants only that specific one. Nevertheless, despite all their efforts, neither Nacho Bear nor the raccoon ever get the nacho chip they long for. Note: This series had a second run in 2010 and was the only one to do so. ''Big Baby'' : Main Article: Big Baby '' ''Big Baby centers on a diapered 6-foot-tall baby who protects the city of Centerville. He often gets into different jobs and situations and saves a number of people's lives — being an infant, more or less accidentally. ''Calling Cat-22'' : Main Article: Calling Cat-22 Calling Cat-22 centers on a secret agent black cat who is always on a mission to discover information about dogs. All of the shorts of this series begin with 22 always doing something relaxing until he gets his assignment out of nowhere from his chief, Gato Primo, and always ends up in trouble. 22 usually tries to question one certain dog, Guthrie, about dog activity, though sometimes Guthrie's friend, Percy, will be with them too. The name of the series is a pun on the term Catch-22; "a frustrating situation in which one is trapped by contradictory regulations or conditions." ''The Bremen Avenue Experience'' : Main Article: The Bremen Avenue Experience The Bremen Avenue Experience centers on a group of adolescent, anthropomorphic animals who form an amateur band. The group includes Simon, an orange dog, Barett, a blue donkey, Jessica, a lavender cat and Tanner, a greenish-yellow rooster. The series is a loosely based off "The Bremen Town Musicians," from the fairy-tale collection of the Brothers Grimm. ''The Talented Mr. Bixby'' : Main Article: The Talented Mr. Bixby The Talented Mr. Bixby centers on a professional temp who always gets into trouble when serving as a substitute for all kinds of jobs, ranging from being a career counselor, teacher, referee, exterminator, or bus driver. What he lacked in actual teaching experience, he made up for with his quick wits and uncanny ability to improvise. The name of the series is a reference to the 1955 novel and 1999 feature film, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0134119/ The Talented Mr. Ripley] . Trivia *''The Talented Mr. Bixby'' was the most commonly shown Wedgie series on Boomerang, with the "Career Counselor" short being aired the most.. *Only Nacho Bear, Raccoon, Gato Primo, Guthrie, and the narrator and announcer from Big Baby have known voice actors. *All of the Wedgies put together would make 58 minutes. References *''Catch 22 1''. Dictionary.com. Copyright 2014. Dictionary.com, LLC. Retrieved 15 June 2014. Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials Category:Under Construction Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Wiki Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang from Cartoon Network